en busca de un nuevo inicio
by krj0599
Summary: un humano tratando de huir de su pasado a conseguido crear una maquina capas de viajar a otra dimensión, se embarcara en una aventura llena de peligros y riesgos. intentara acoplarse a su nueva vida pero no sera una tarea fácil ya que no cera muy bien recibido que digamos, pero nada que su nueva amistad no pueda solucionar
1. Capítulo 1:

**Buenas que tal amigos les doy una cordial bienvenida a mi primer Fanfic espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre las líneas de texto.**

 **(...pensamientos…)**

"… **cosas dichas sarcásticamente…"**

 **[…aclaraciones o ejemplos de acciones, imágenes y sonidos…]**

 **-…personaje ablando…-**

 **-…GRITOS O PALABRAS EN BOS ALTA…-**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- cambio de escena**

 **Capítulo 1: una señal en el bosque**

Era una hermosa tarde en ponyville, en una casa muy parecida a las demás, donde viven bon bon y lyra. Afuera de la casa se puede ver a lyra con una bolsa abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-BON BON YA LLEGE- dijo lyra pasando a su casa y serrando la puerta para irse a sentar con su típica pose en el sillón.

Sale bon bon de la cocina y se dirige a la sala para ver a su amiga lyra –que bueno que llegaste ya me estaba preocupando- voltea a ver la bolsa que trajo lyra – ¿que traes en esa bolsa bolsa lyra?- dijo con una ceja levantada acercándose para ver.

-¿qué esto?- dijo lyra volteando haber la bolsa alado de ella y mostrando su contenido –es un muñeco que me encontré tirado cerca del rio a las afueras de ponyville- dijo lyra de forma nerviosa pero no lo suficiente para que su amiga se diera cuenta pues el muñeco lo había encontrado adentro del bosque everfree, mientras le enseñaba el muñeco a su amiga.

Bon bon se le quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa al muñeco pues no le hallaba forma de que se suponía que fuera el muñeco de color gris claro [el muñeco era algo simple y sin detalles, tenía la forma de un humano].

-no te parece interesante y adorable- dijo lyra sacando de trance a su amiga, mientras abrazaba el muñeco.

Bon bon agito su cabeza Asia los lados saliendo del trance -¿qué es esa cosa?- le dijo bon bon a su amiga.

Lyra dejo de abrasar el muñeco y lo sostuvo flotando con su magia para mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa –es un muñeco con forma de humano no es obvio-.

(Aquí vamos de nuevo con los mismo) pensó bon bon girando sus hojos -lyra ya te dije que los humanos no existen- dijo bon bon mirando a lyra con una cara que expresaba un leve enojo.

-vamos bon bon ¿porque no me crees que los humanos existen?- dijo lyra un poco triste por la actitud de su amiga.

-lyra ya hablamos de esto muchas beses sino tienes pruebas confiables es porque no existen- dijo bon bon con calma acercándose al sillón y sentándose.

-pero si las ten…- no termino de decir la palabra porque fue interrumpida por bon bon.

-tus dibujos e historias viejas no cuentan- dijo bon bon.

Lyra bajo las orejas junto con su mirada -¿Por qué no me crees? Y este muñeco es una prueba- dijo con tristeza.

-por qué esa cosa la pudiste haber hecho tú y no tienes nada que pruebe que existen esas criaturas que dices- dijo bon bon mientras con su casco le levantaba la cara de su amiga asiendo que apunte a la suya.

-pero…- dijo lira con una lagrima en su ojo.

-ya lyra para con esto por favor ya estas grande para creer en cuentos de ancianos-dijo bon bon limpiando la lagrima de lyra. –Si esto te hace sentir mejor quédate con esa cosa pero si le pertenece a alguien tendrás que devolvérselo- le dijo bon bon mientras le daba un abraso a lyra.

-okey pero me justaría más si me creyeras- dijo lyra todavía algo triste.

-bien entonces ben vamos a comer hoy hice ensalada de frutas- dijo bon bon cortando el abraso y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-está bien solo déjame aguardar esto- dijo lyra bajándose al del sillón para dirigirse a las escaleras mientras sostenía a su nuevo muñeco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castillo de la amistad, ese mismo día en la noche, en uno de los balcones del castillo se puede ver una unicornio de color morado [o lila como sea] claro con una melena y cola de color un color morado un poco más oscuro con una línea en el medio de color azul claro [creo no se tengo cierta dificultad para distinguir ciertos colores], una Cuite Mark de una estrella morada y una aurora boreal de con los colores azul marino y azul claro, en pocas palabras era starlight glimmer sentada en el balcón mirando el atardecer.

Se izó de noche y se levantó para ir a dormir, pero cuando ya iba a entrar pudo escuchar una explosión proveniente de adentro del bosque everfree, se dio la vuelta y pudo observar una nube de humo y unos pedazos de madera cayendo envueltos en llamas.

-que es lo que acaba de pasar en ese bosque-dijo starlight sorprendida por lo que escucho y alcanzo haber.

Se quedó viendo la escena hasta que escucha que la puerta de su cuarto se abre con fuerza. Se podía ver un bebe dragón de color morado claro con verde parado en la puerta, se notaba algo cansado y preocupado.

-oh spike… ¿también escuchaste eso?- dijo starlight algo preocupada por lo que miro en el bosque.

Con cansancio y dificultad -si… lo… escuchamos…- toma una bocanada de aire -¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Dijo spike todavía cansado pero ya no lo demostraba.

-no se solo puede oír una explosión y cuando mire para haber que era solo pude ver una nube de humo y pedazos de madera en llamas en llamas provenientes del bosque everfree - dijo starlight.

-bien entonces puedes ayudarme con una cosa- dijo spike llevando sus garras a su pecho y moviendo entre si sus garras índices rotándolos uno sobre las punta del otro [expresión que hacen algunos niños cuando hacen una travesura].

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo starlight con algo de sospecha pues ya conocía esa expresión.

-pues… estábamos yo y twilight acomodando la biblioteca "¿qué milagro no?"… volviendo al tema yo estaba acomodando los libros de uno de los estantes altos cuando me dispuse a acomodar un libro grueso y pesado, cuando escuchamos la explosión me asuste y se me callo el libro por los movimientos dela escalera y twilight por estar leyendo mientras yo acomodaba no se dio cuenta que le iba a caer el libro encima y cuando por fin me oyó ya era tarde, el libro le dio en la cabeza y la dejo inconsciente… necesito que me ayudes a llevarla a su cuarto- dijo spike algo preocupado .

Entre ricitas –está bien spike vamos- dijo saliendo rápido antes que le diera un ataque de risa por escuchar como su maestra quedo noqueada por no prestar atención a su alrededor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el cuarto de twilight se puede observar como spike acomodaba las almeadas de la cama mientras starlight acomodaba a twilight en la cama con su magia.

-eh?... ¿qué paso?- dijo twilight poniendo su casco derecho en su cabeza para sobarse el golpe mientras miraba su alrededor. -solo recuerdo haber oído una explosión- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-pues después de la explosión te callo un libro pesado en la cabeza y te noqueo- dijo spike intentando relajar a twilight para que se durmiera -pero descuida mejor descansa lo veremos mañana- dijo mientras trataba de acostar a twilight.

Empujando a spike con cuidado a un lado para bajarse de la cama -no tengo que ir a ver que fue eso… ¿qué tal si hay alguien herido?- pero no alcanzo a bajarse ya que fue detenida por starlight.

-no podemos es peligroso ir al bosque everfree de noche mejor lo vemos mañana en la tarde después de las clases- dijo starlight deteniendo y empujando con cuidado a twilight para que descanse.

-Está bien lo veremos mañana en la tarde… ¿podrían decirle a las chicas que se preparen para lo de mañana? no quiero perder más tiempo del que vamos a perder.-dijo twilight acostándose para descansar.

-okey-dijeron spike y starlight al mismo tiempo mientras serraban y apagaban las luces para que twilight descansara.

 **Bien que les pareció el capítulo de entrada de la historia, si hay alguna falta de ortografía me avisan o si tienen alguna duda sobre lo escribido, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos para ayudarme a mejorar.**

 **Y lo siento si el capítulo llega a hacer algo corto o incluso se les hace irrelevante. Pero vamos que historias o libros tienen información irrelevante o que lo parezca para nosotros.**

 **Bueno terminado de haber dicho eso nos vemos luego o más bien nos leemos luego adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Hola… ¿Qué tal como les ha ido?... espero que bien, sean bienvenidos a otro capítulo de** **EN BUSCA DE UN NUEVO INICIO** **.**

 **Tratare de traerles un nuevo capítulo cada semana para que la historia no se mire tan apagada.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre las líneas de texto.**

 **(…pensamientos y acción mientras hablan…)**

"… **cosas dichas sarcásticamente…"**

 **[…aclaraciones o ejemplos de acciones, imágenes y sonidos…]**

 **-…personaje ablando…-**

 **-…GRITOS O PALABRAS EN BOS ALTA…-**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- cambio de escena**

 **capitulo 2: El primer contacto**

Ponyville 6:30 A.M.

Era un muy bonito amanecer un ponyville, ya se podían ver algunos ponis caminando por el pueblo y algunos puestos abiertos. Sorprendente mente Nada fuera de lo normal teniendo en cuenta la explosión que ocurrió ayer en el bosque everfree al anochecer [o al atardecer como ustedes prefieran], bueno era algo de medio esperarse después de todo dicen que 'la sabiduría trae duda y preocupación mientras la ignorancia felicidad' bueno yo creo que en parte tiene algo de cierto el echo a quien no le ha pasado que preguntan algo sobre que hubiera pasado si hubiera pasado x cosa y te responden 'es mejor que no cepas la respuesta'.

En la casa de lyra y bon bon, [en su cuarto] se podía mirar como las dos ponis estaban acostadas en su cama ocurriditas tapadas con una manta de color verde claro con rallas de color crema horizontalmente, bon bon tenia abrasada a lyra como si fuera su osito de peluche.

Lira se despista y mira que de nuevo bon bon la está abrasando como si ella fuera su osito de peluche cosa que a lyra no le molesta en lo más mínimo, si no que le da algo de ternura ver como su amiga la abrasaba como si fuera un peluche pero esta vez no le causo tanta gracia ya que ahora tenía que zafarse del abraso de su amiga para poder husmear en las cosas de bon bon, para buscar unos binoculares y algo que le fuera de ayuda para buscar lo que provocó la explosión que sucedió en el bosque cerca de donde había encontrado el muñeco y quería averiguar que había sido la explosión y tal vez poder hallar otro objetó de los humanos.

Lira se mueve sigilosamente para poder salir de la cama y a buscar entre las cosas de bon bon -(esto sería más fácil si no me abrasaras con tanta fuerza)- pensó lyra mientras trataba de zafarse del abraso de oso de su amiga.

Cuando lyra estaba a punto de zafarse del abraso de su amiga se detiene ya que be que bon bon ase un quejido y la vuelve a abrasar con aun más fuerza que antes mandando todo sus esfuerzos a cero.

-(por celestia, esto tiene que ser una broma…)- pensó lira algo frustrada ya que tenía que volver a empezar de nuevo.

Esta bes cuando lyra estaba a punto de zafarse del abraso puso su almeada entre los cascos de su amiga para evitar que vuelva a pasar otro "accidente".

-(fiuh... estuvo cerca)- peso lyra mientras se bajaba de la casa y salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta con la máxima precaución posible.

-(muy bien creo que la última bes que mire las maletas donde bon bon guarda sus cosas de espía estaban en el ático)- pensó lyra mientras se dirigía a la trampilla del ático.

Lyra bajo las escaleras del ático con su magia lo más cuidadosa que podía para evitar hacer ruido. Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras uso su magia para subir al ático ya que no quería arriesgarse a hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a bon bon.

Lyra en el ático moviendo cajas y abriéndolas con cuidado. -(que bueno que bon bon ultima mente se ha estado levantando tarde)- pensó mientras abría una caja y se miraba en su interior otra caja que ponía 'cosas de bon bon no tocar acepto bon bon' -(lotería)- grito lyra en su mente mientras sacaba la caja de la otra caja, la puso en el suelo y la abrió.

En la caja avía una cuerda con su respectivo gancho, unos lentes oscuros, unas gafas de visión nocturna, unos binoculares, un reloj [aparente mente común y no tan corriente], unos ganchos de polea, una alforja [mochilas para caballos], un disfraz elegante [un aparente smoking color crema], dos mini botiquines de emergencia con un par de vendas y alcohol.

Lyra soco cuidadosamente los binoculares y un botiquín para ponerlos en la alforja –(creo que solo esto me servirá)- pensó mientras caminaba cuidadosamente para bajar del ático, como la última bes bajo usando su magia y también cerro con ella la trampilla con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Cuando ya iba a abajar las escaleras escucho – oh… (Bosteza) buenos días lyra… (Figo su mirada en la alforja que traía lira) ¿Que traes en mi vieja alforja?- bon bon le pregunto a lyra mientras se dirigía a las escaleras junto con su amiga.

Lyra trago un poco de saliva mientras forzaba una sonrisa –solo traigo tus binoculares y también iba a agarrar mi libreta de dibujo que deje en la sala- dijo lyra con algo de miedo y preocupación de que la fueran a descubrir.

Lyra y bon bon bajan las escaleras y se dirigen a la cocina -¿qué vas a hacer con esas cosas?- pregunta bon bon con algo de duda.

Lyra otra vez vuelve a forzar otra sonrisa -solo voy a ir a ver pájaros y dibujarlos… es que me dijiste que me olvidara de esos viejos cuentos que me contaba mi abuela, así que tengo que buscarme otro pasatiempo- respondió con algo más de seguridad en sus palabras ya que hasta ella se lo hubiera creído.

Bon bon abrasa a lyra -oh lyra me alegra que afín dejes esa rara obsesión por criaturas que no existen allá acabado- dijo bon bon con felicidad dejando de abrazar a lyra y abría el refrigerador para sacar unas cosas para el desayuno.

Bon bon saca del refrigerador un frasco de mayonesa y una lechuga. Lyra con su magia baja una barra de pan de arriba del refrigerador y saca un cuchillo sin filo.

-déjame ayudarte después de todo hoy me toca hacer la comida a mí- dijo lyra lavando la lechuga con sus cascos mientras con su magia abría la mayonesa y la barra de pan.

Bon se quita de la cocina para sentarse en el comedor que esta alado de la cocina –está bien me dices ci ocupas ayuda en algo- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla del comedor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

8:00 A.M. en la entrada del bosque everfree, se podía ver a lyra adentrándose en el bosque más peligroso y aterrador de equestria.

En la mirada de lyra se podía apreciar determinación y esperanza de encontrar algo interesante ya que durante el atardecer de ayer escucho unos ruidos muy secar de donde había encontrado el muñeco.

Después de estar caminando más de 10 minutos encontró un camino de huellas con forma extraña, en ese momento lyra se alegró mucho ya que según los relatos de su abuela esas huellas se parecían mucho a las huellas que dejan los humanos al caminar.

Después de seguir un rato el rastro de huellas noto que había algunos pedazos de madera y corteza a quemada, junto con algunos rasguños de garras en uno que otro árbol, lyra cabes sentía más miedo por lo que veía pero no iba a dejar que el miedo la controlara ya había llegado muy legos como para arrepentirse.

Mientras seguía el rastro acerbo que otro rastro de huellas pasaban por encima de las otras pero estas tomaban otra dirección siendo más específico en dirección la salida del bosque asía ponyville y también tenían un leve rastro de sangre.

Lyra empezó a tener algo más de miedo pero dejo su miedo atrás porque algo le decía que esas eran huellas de humano y si había sangre era porque estaba herido, empezó a seguir el rastro de pasos y sangre.

Luego de seguir el rastro de pasos y sangré puedo oler un fuerte aroma de hojas y madera podrida, muy aterrorizada lyra paro de caminar para mirar a su alrededor para buscar lo que apestaba y luego de no hallar nada con su vista oyó un rugido, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver lo que le había rugido implorando que no fuera lo que ella creía. De entre las sombras entre unos árboles salió cuna criatura con forma de lobo pero mucho más grande que un poni normal y echo de madera, era un lobo de madera.

-AAAAA (grito agudo) POR CELESTIA ALGUN PONY ALLUDA- grito lyra apunto de correr ya que el lobo de madera se le estaba acercando.

Cuando el lobo ya estaba por abalanzarse contra lyra desde atrás de los árboles se miró un rayo de color azul claro de buen tamaño (no un rayo de trueno sino como el que tiran los unicornios) impactar contra el lobo de madera en la cabeza mandando a bolar algunas partes de esta mientras el resto del cuerpo se desarmaba.

-¿estás bien?- se escuchó desde detrás de unos árboles pero no se miraba de donde venía esa voz exactamente.

Lyra caminando a donde escucho la vos –si estoy bien llegaste gusto a tiempo te lo agradezco- dijo lyra mientras a unos metros de un árbol –puedes salir… no te are daño…-mente de lyra (como si pudiera hacer gran cosa considerando lo que acabas de hacer)-quiero agradecerte por salvarme la vida- dijo lyra acercándose más al árbol.

Después de uno segundos desde detrás del árbol salió una criatura bípeda de 1.80 metros, con botas de cuero negras, unos pantalones camuflados rasgada, una camisa de manga larga camuflada rasgada, una mochilá camuflada de buen tamaño y lo que parecía ser un guante de metal en lo que se podía ver su mano izquierda, su piel era de un color moreno claro y su pelo era chino de un color negro y sus ojos de color café.

El bípedo se acerca más a la pony –no es nada, no podía dejar que esas cosas acabaran con otro ser vivo si estaba cerca- se arrodilla para estar más parejo con la pony –que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Jesús chiquete soy un humano- dije mostrando una sonrisa y extendiendo mi mano izquierda.

Se forma una sonrisa en la cara de lyra -(este día no puede mejorar mas)- pensó lira mientras extendía su casco para corresponder mi saludo –lyra heartstring, soy una pony siendo más específica una unicornio- dijo cortando el apretón de mano a casco.

Lyra empieza a darme una revisión con la vista mientras giraba alrededor de mí, no le tome importancia ya que era algo de esperarse si te encuentras una criatura que nunca avías visto.

Lyra pone delante de mí y me mira a los ojos con algo de preocupación -¿Por qué están tan herido y sangrando? ¿Te sientes bien? Déjame ayudarte, vamos a mi casa está a una hora de aquí pero podemos llegar en antes si uso mi magia- dijo lyra empujándome con cuidado para que me levantara y la siguiera.

Me levante y la empecé a seguir –bueno sobre tu primera duda estoy en este estado gracias a una manada las cosas que te ataco horita, ¿por cierto como se llaman?- pregunte con algo de duda porque me llamo la atención esas cosas.

Lyra volteó su cabeza Asia arriba mientras caminaba-se llaman lobos de madera que nombre más obvio ¿no?- al final de hablar soltó una ricita.

-si tienes razón que nombre tan poco original y obvio- respondí mientras con mi mano izquierda me apretaba arriba del codo de mi mano derecha –y sobre tu segunda duda no me siento muy bien me duelen mis heridas y me siento mareado creo que he perdido demasiada sangre- Respondí mientras miraba la palma de mi mano izquierda para ver si tenía mucha sangre –creo que por correr a salvarte se me ha vuelto abrir una que otra herida ¿no tendrás algo que pueda usar como venda?- pregunte con pena por no cuidar bien mis heridas.

Lyra se detiene y abre con su magia su mochila y saca el botiquín –de echo tengo esto pero no creo que sea suficiente pero creo que alcanza para cubrir algunas de tus heridas- dijo mientras abría el estuche sacando unas vendas y alcohol.

Me senté con cuidado para no abrir otra herida –yo creo que peor es nada deja me quito esta cosa- dije mientras me quitaba la camisa de manga larga [no sé cómo se llaman esas camisas o chamarras de manga larga que usan los militares].

Lyra se sonrojo un poco pero no le tome importancia –valla sí que estas grabe... ¿qué es eso que te cubre el brazo izquierdo?- me pregunto mientras me quitaba mis antiguas vendas con sangre.

Volteo haber mi brazo izquierdo – ¿a esto?- dije poniendo una cara triste y levantando mi mano izquierda –es el remplazo de mi verdadera mano, esta echo de distintos metales y demás, también tiene una que otra modificación para el combate como la que viste horita- dije mientras en brazo se metía mi muñeca y dedos para tomar como una forma de cañón [así como Megaman pero mi brazo robótico es de color negruzco no azul].

Lyra termina de quitar las vendas manchadas de sangre, se mira mu brazo con cortaduras algo profundas, cuando me echa el alcohol en el brazo aprieto los dientes, sierro con fuerza los ojos y suelto un quejido [pero como hombre macho peludo]. Después que limpiar mis heridas empieza vendarme el brazo para evitar que sangrara más.

-¿Y eso también te lo hicieron los lobos de madera o que le paso a tu verdadero brazo?- me pregunto lyra mientras me vendaba. [Nota todavía traigo otra camisa de manga normal debajo de color gris muy bonita pero rasgada].

Volví a la normalidad mi brazo –no fueron los lobos, esto lo tengo desde hace como 4 años- dije mientras tomaba mi cachila que puse en el suelo.

Lyra me volteó a ver mientras con su magia me seguía vendando –debió ser difícil y doloroso perder tu brazo- dijo mientras le tomaba más atención al mi brazo robótico.

Se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro –ja… ni me lo recuerdes sí que fue doloroso, pero también tiene sus beneficios y contras como todas las cosas… como por ejemplo me toma algo de esfuerzo a la hora de nadar por el peso y desequilibrio de esta cosa- dije mientras todavía sonreía y rotaba un poco mi brazo robótico.

Lyra deja de mirar mi brazo y me voltea a ver a los ojos -¿y cómo perdiste la mano? Claro si es que no te importa contármelo- dijo mientras volteaba la mirada apenada pero me miraba de reojo todavía.

Puse una cara de tristeza –bueno te resumiré la historia... la perdí en una batalla donde nos hicieron un ataque sorpresa en un campamento, me dispararon con un arma de alto calibre en el brazo, déjame te explico mejor para que me entiendas más síes que no entendiste nada de lo que dije... imagina por ejemplo una piedra de unos 127 milímetros [12.7 cm] con forma de cilindro con punta que viaja a una velocidad aproximada de 853 m/s o 3070.8 km/h- mire que lyra uso un gesto de dolor en su cara –bueno pues eso me dio en el hombro y casi me lo arranca y bueno durante ese ataque hice lo que pude para que no se me cayera, pero casi al final del ataque me tiraron al suelo y me lo arrancaron con un cuchillo... por suerte un amigo estaba ahí y salvo del enemigo pero lástima que no pude salvar mi brazo, almenas no morí por que alcance a vendarme pero me desmalle por falta de sangre y cuando desperté ya tenía un brozo robótico parecido a este pero como al año y medio me hice que el que traigo puesto pero nunca deje de hacerle modificaciones y mejores logrando que me quedara esta preciosura pero no...- no termine de decir porque fui interrumpido por lyra.

Con una gran sonrisa y alegría –LISTO- dijo lyra mientras recogía la botella de alcohol y se levantaba.

Yo también me levante y me puse la camisa camuflada junto con la mochila y volteé a ver a lyra –gracias por ayudarme a vendarme y ¿a qué te referías horita con llegar antes si usábamos magia? Es algún tipo de atajo porque ya no creo aguantar mucho-dije ya muy cansado y marido.

Se ilumino el cuerno de lyra –bueno viendo las condiciones será mejor tele transportarnos de una vez al ático de mi casa con magia esto te puede marear un poco- dijo mientras me cubría un aura verde claro.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes que desapareciéramos del bosque.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la casa de lyra y bon bon, en el ático de la casa se encuentra bon bon acomodando las cajas y demás de cosas que saco lyra en la mañana.

Bon bon mientras movía cajas –hay lira almeno subieras acomodado el desastre que hiciste... juro...- se detiene por que escucha un ruido detrás de ella. Un flas de color verde claro no muy brillante ilumina el ático y se puede ver a lyra junto con un ser bípedo alado de ella.

Lira con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa –listo llegamos- abre los ojos y mira que bon bon está limpiando el desastre que dejo en la mañana. –oh... hola bon bon mira BES TE DIJE QUE SI EXISTÍAN- dijo con énfasis mientras me apuntaba con su cajo y ponía una cara de te lo dije.

Mientras tanto yo me sentaba en el piso lentamente –creo que ya no aguanto más tus tele trasportaciones me marearon demasiado las mías no lo hacen tanto- termine de decir y caí inconsciente al suelo.

Lyra y bon bon se me quedaron viendo con cara de 'que pedo con lo que dijiste'. Después bon bon voltea a ver lyra con una mirada de pocos amigos –lyra tenemos que hablar-.

Lyra solo se encogió y volteó a mira el suelo –jeje... si creo que me espera un sermón de esos de 30 a 40 minutos-dijo en bos baja mientras hacia una cara entre tristeza y risa forzada.

 **Bueno que les pareció el capítulo déjenmelo en los comentarios y si tengo alguna falta de ortografía también.**

 **E de decir que me tarde en escribir esto porque tenía mucha tarea o sino tenía que ir a jugar y terminaba cansado. Pero tratare de hacer el siguiente capítulo antes de que termine la semana.**

 **Bueno dicho eso asta luego.**


	3. capitulo 3:

**Hola, buenas a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo sin más que decir vamos haya.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre las líneas de texto.**

 **(…pensamientos y acción mientras hablan…)**

"… **cosas dichas sarcásticamente…"**

 **[…aclaraciones o ejemplos de acciones, imágenes y sonidos…]**

 **-…personaje ablando…-**

 **-…GRITOS O PALABRAS EN BOS ALTA…-**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- cambio de escena**

 **Capítulo 3: primer contacto segunda parte**

El mismo día del primer contacto. Hora 3:00 p.m., oficina de la directora de la escuela de la amistad.

En el salón [u oficina] se puede ver a las mane 6 y starlight ablando sobre el atentado del día de ayer.

-chicas las llame para discutir sobre lo que paso ayer en el bosque everfree- dijo twilight para que le presten atención. –bien ya que todas estamos aquí quiero hablar sobre lo que aremos con el incidente que sucedió ayer en el bosque ¿alguien me puede decir quien más escucho la explosión?-.

Applejack da un paso –bueno terroncito yo estaba guardando unas cosas en el granero cuando escuche una explosión, cuando Salí solo podía ver una nube de humo y unos cuantos pedazos de madera y hojas en llamas cayendo desde adentro del bosque everfree- dijo con tranquilidad.

-bueno quería yo estaba preparando un hermoso y elegante vestido cuando escuche ese horrible ruido-dijo rarity con lago de molestia no le gusto que el ruido de la explosión la asustara.

Fluttershy se encoje un poco –bueno yo estaba alimentando a mis animalitos cuando es...- Fluttershy es interrumpida por rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash empieza a hacer unos trucos en el aire –yo estaba practicando mis asombrosas maniobras cuando escuche la explosión- dijo rainbow dash mientras hacía una última maniobre y volvía a estar estática en el aire cerca de sus amigas -(parece que me creyeron, no me gustaría que supieran que estuve dormida desde que salimos de aquí)- pensó en su mente rainbow.

Pinkie pie empieza a saltar -(habla rápidamente) yo estaba haciendo un grandioso pastel para una fiesta se veía tan delicioso que no pude evitar probar una rebanadita pero meló termine comiendo todo y tuve que hacer otro, (empieza a hablar normal mente) cuando le estaba poniendo el glaseado escuche una explosión lejana- termino de hablar y lo único que se le venía a la mente era ese delicioso pastel.

-yo y spike estamos acomodando la biblioteca del castillo cuando escuchamos la explosión-dijo twilight, voltea a ver a starlight –starlight, spike me dijo que tú estabas en el balcón cuando paso la explosión ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-dijo con algo de curiosidad.

Starlight empieza a sudar un poco y a forzar una sonrisa –bueno en realidad no pude ver que sucedió, solo pude ver una nube de humo y unos pedazos de árbol en llamas cayendo- dijo mientras seguía forzando la sonrisa.

-bueno eso quiere decir que no tenemos algún indicio que pudo haber hecho esa explosión-dijo twilight algo decepcionada. -¿alguna pony alguna idea?-pregunto mirando a las chicas.

-no lo sé terroncito tal vez no fue nada- dijo Applejack algo aburrida.

-tal vez fue chrysalis asiendo algún truco para vengarse pero algo le salió mal y le exploto en la cara- dijo rainbow en tono burlesco.

Todas voltean a ver a rainbow –RAINBOW- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-esto es serio rainbow si ti teoría llegara hacer cierta podría estar haciendo algo peligroso para nosotros o podría estar herida gravemente- dijo starlight regañando a rainbow.

-starlight tiene razón querida podría estar haciendo algo peligroso o estar herida de gravedad- dijo rarity apoyando a starlight.

Rainbow cruza los cascos –oh vamos chicas ¿desde cuando les preocupa tanto chrysalis?- Dijo rainbow algo enojada.

-tranquila rainbow recuerda lo que nos dijo thorax, que aunque chrysalis ya no sea la reina de los changeling sigue siendo la única que les puede dar futura a su especie- dijo Applejack calmando a rainbow.

-Applejack tiene razón chrysalis es la única que puede hacer que los changeling no se extingan, ella es la única que puede poner huevos de changeling- dijo twilight dándole la razón a Applejack.

Rainbow gira los ojos y voltea a ver a twilight –está bien me retracto, que tal si mejor si vamos de una bes al bosque a ver si está muerta o herida- dijo rainbow con fastidio.

-RAINBOW, esto es serio- dejo twilight regañando a rainbow.

-Rainbow estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por twilight –mejor ya no digas nada rainbow y mejor vamos a alistarnos para ir al bosque everfree a ver que fue esa explosión- dijo twilight ya cansada de la actitud de su amiga. –starlight, tú y spike quédense aquí por si sale algún imprevisto o si ocupan algo los alumnos-dijo twilight volteando a ver a starlight.

Starlight le hace un saludo militar a twilight, unos segundos después se puede ver a las mane 6 saliendo de la oficina de twilight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En lo profundo del bosque everfree, hora 5:00 p.m. Se puede ver a las mane 6 caminando atreves del bosque más peligroso y misterioso de equestria.

-bien chicas según lo que me dijo starlight en la mañana la explosión debería de cerca abran bien los ojos a cualquier cosa sospechosa-dijo twilight a sus amigas.

Después de un rato de estar caminando las chicas llegan al lugar donde fue la explosión, se puede ver algunos árboles rasgados y golpeados, también en el suelo se miran cráteres de 2 metros de diámetro y algunos pedazos quemados de madera.

-parece que llegamos chicas estén atentas a cualquier cosa sospechosa que nos pueda dar indicios de que fue lo que paso aquí- dijo twilight mientras se separaba de las chicas.

Las chicas se dispersan y buscan cerca del área de la explosión alguna señal de que pudo haber pasado en ese lugar.

-chicas entre un camino de huellas que llevan hasta un montículo de tierra con una cruz dibujada- dijo Applejack.

-yo encontré un rastro de pisadas extrañas que vienen en esta dirección- dijo rainbow.

-chicas acérquense al centro encontré pisadas de una manada de lobos de madera-dijo twilight alertando a sus amigas.

Las mane 6 se reúnen en el centro de donde ocurrió la explosión vigilando a sus alrededores.

-creen que todavía estén cerca-dijo Fluttershy asustada mientras se esconde detrás de Applejack.

Applejack se voltea a ver a Fluttershy –tranquila pastelito no creo que esas cosas estén por aquí todavía hay un montón de pedazos de madera y ramas quemadas, yo creo que fuere lo que paso aquí fue que los lobos atacaron a una criatura, la criatura se defendió y los hiso pedazos pero se volvieron a armar, luego que fueran derrotados se volvieron a armas y de quien fueran esa pisadas extrañas que dicen tuvo que ser más rudo con ellos, yo y spike nos ha tocado ver que una manada lobos de madera cuando son vencidos se vuelven a armar pero se unen todos para hacer uno más grande y aterrador- dijo Applejack para calmar a Fluttershy pero al final termino asustándola más.

Rainbow se acerca a Applejack –eso suena 20% más genial como lo vencieron- dijo con gran entusiasmo.

Applejack levanta su casco a su boca para pensar –bueno spike simplemente le lanzó una piedra para intentar hacerle algo pero le termino dándole en la boca se ahogó y después exploto en pedazos-.

-Chicas recuerden porque estamos aquí, Applejack podrías enseñarnos donde esta ese montículo que mencionaste- dijo twilight interrumpiendo la plática de las chicas.

-claro síganme, es por aquí-dijo Applejack caminando hasta donde miro el montículo mientras todas la siguen. –aquí está que creen que allá enterrado-pregunto Applejack.

-no lose pero no quiero estar aquí todo el día para estar aquí tengo que practicar mis maniobras-dijo rainbow acercándose al montículo de tierra e escarbando con prisa.

-(tose) rainbow (tose otras 2 beses) más despacio me estas ensuciando mi crin-se quejó rarity.

Mientras terminaba escavaba –yo no tengo todo el día sabes quiero ir…-no termino de decir porque el polvo se había disipado y pudo ver lo que había enterrado. –ahhh hay una perro enterrado aquí adentro- dijo asustada mientras se apartaba de lugar.

Fluttershy se acerca lloran al poso –pobrecito animalito mejor dejémoslo descansar en paz- dijo mientras tapaba el poso mientras lloraba, cuando termino se acercó a las chicas.

Applejack le limpia sus lágrimas con sus cascos –descuida caramelito ya paso no llores- dijo intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

Mientras daba brincos -Miren chicas hay más huellas extrañas por acá y también hay muchas gotas de mermelada tirada por encima de las pisadas-dijo pinkie mientras señalaba el camino.

-pinkie pie querida no creo que sea mermelada- dijo rarity.

-vamos chicas hay que ver a donde lleva el rastro-dijo twilight mientras caminaba asía pinkie. –se me hacen conocidas estas pisadas, (voltea a ver a Fluttershy) Fluttershy tu que sabes mucho sobre animales conoces de quien podrían ser este rastro- le pregunto a su amiga.

Fluttershy se acerca a ver las pisadas más de cerca. –no lose, nunca había visto estas huellas pero por la apariencia del rastro parece ser un bípedo- dijo mientras seguía el rastro.

Las chicas estuvieron siguiendo el rastro de huellas hasta que se toparon con el mismo rastro pero en otra dirección.

-baya se la criatura que fuera al parecer a perdido mucha sangre, mejor sigamos este otro rastro- dijo twilight a sus amigas.

Después de otro rato de estar caminando por el bosque.

-Miren chicas hay más pedazos de madera tirada pero esta no está quemada- dijo rainbow.

-también hay huellas de un lobo de madera por acá- dijo Fluttershy.

-por acá hay hullas de cascos- dijo twilight.

-chicas halle otro rastro de hullas extrañas con sangre pero estas están acompañadas de pisadas de cascos- dijo Applejack.

-sigámoslas tal vez esa criatura necesite asistencia medica todavía- dijo twilight siguiendo el rastro.

-chicas y si mejor dejamos esto para otro día- dijo Fluttershy apenada y asustada.

Twilight voltea a ver a Fluttershy –sé que estas asustada Fluttershy pero ya llegamos muy legos para rendirnos ahora- le dijo a su amiga intentando tranquilizarla.

Las chicas caminaron por otro rato siguiendo el rastro de pisadas extrañas con sangre pero esta bes había pisadas de cascos a su lado, siguen caminando hasta donde el rastro se detiene, en el suelo se puede observar un poco más de sangre y unas vendas manchadas totalmente de sangre [ya no eran de color blanco si no rojo por la sangre].

Twilight se acerca al lugar y con su magia toma una venda –creo que quien lo estaba acompañando lo ayudo a curar sus heridas, pero por el color de la sangre en esta venda y la que está en el suelo no son exactamente del mismo color, eso quiere decir que estas vendas deben de ser de como mínimo ayer y la del suelo de hace apena unas horas-dijo mientras con su magia juntaba las vendas y las echaba en una bolsa que hiso aparecer con su magia.

-si lo que dices es cierto quería entonces esta criatura fue la que peleo con los lobos de madera pero al parecer no salió muy ileso que digamos- dijo rarity.

-esa cosa debe ser muy fuerte como para haber causado el desastre que vimos hace un rato- dijo rainbow.

-si esta criatura puedo haber vencido a una manada de lobos de madera y uno gigante como digo Applejack, y también causar el desastre que vimos horita esa criatura debe de ser muy peligrosa si es provocada… debemos encontrarla y asegurarnos que no es una amenaza para los ponys y las demás rasas-dijo twilight.

-pero el rastro termina aquí junto quien lo seguía, ¿cómo lo vamos a encontrar?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-bueno al parecer lo está acompañando alguien que usa magia, tal vez un unicornio- dijo pinkie pie.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde chicas, mejor ya vámonos antes que algo nos encuentre- dijo rarity preocupada.

Twilight empezó a iluminar su cuerno –déjenme llevarlas será más seguro si uso magia, también le enviare un reporte a la princesa celestia para que nos ayude- termino de decir eso y todas las chicas desaparición en un destello de color morado claro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Casa de lyra y bon bon. Hora 6:30 p.m. Lyra y bon bon sigan "ablando" sobre el nuevo que amigo de lyra trago a casa.

-pero por que no se puede quedar aquí un tiempo en lo que se recupera-dijo lyra quejándose.

-por qué no lo conoces y no sabes que intensiones o mañas puede tener-dijo bon bon aferrándose a su decisión de que el humano no se quede.

-pero bon bon no puedo simplemente dejarlo por allí tirado estando herido además sabes que los humanos son un relato ya olvidado que tal si lo capturan y lo venden al mejor postor- dijo lyra intentando convencer a bon bon que el humano se quede.

-(con fastidio) ahhh (con voz normal) está bien se puede quedar pero te encargaras tu sola de él, además solo tú y yo podemos saber que está aquí ¿entendiste?-dijo bon bon.

-si gracias bon bon te juro que no te arrepentirás- dijo lyra mientras abrazaba a bon bon.

-si no es nada, a todo esto ¿cómo se llama esta cosa?- pregunto bon bon ya que sospechaba que lyra ni su nombre sabía.

-me dijo que se llama Jesús- dijo lyra.

-hmm que nombre más raro tiene- dijo bon bon.

-en realidad… hasta donde recuerdo lo que me conto mi abuela ese es un nombre muy común entre los humanos- dijo lyra.

-¿enserio?.. Entonces que nombres más raros se ponen los humanos- dijo bon bon.

-ellos no se ponen nombres relacionados con su forma de ser, apariencia o talentos-le explico lyra a bon bon.

-espera me estás diciendo que un humano puede tener barios talentos especiales-pregunto bon bon con curiosidad.

-bueno en realidad sí, pero se cuelen relacionar entre si esos talentos pero a diferencia de nosotros ellos no tienen ninguna pisca de magia ellos no nacen con un destino o talento que los espere, ellos se hacen talentosos estudiando, practicando o aprendiendo técnicas de quienes saben más que ellos- le explico lyra a bon bon.

-en realidad los humanos algunos si nacen con talentos especiales que heredan de sus padres y si también un humano puede tener más de un talento y se suelen relacionar entre ellos como dijiste lyra pero hay algunos que simplemente no tienen un talento y son unos buenos para nada pero con algo de práctica y estudios como dijiste pueden aprender a hacer casi cualquier cosa- dije mientras me sentaba por que seguía tirado en el suelo pero almenas me hicieron el favor de quitarme la mochila.

Al parecer lyra y bon bon no notaron que las estaba escuchando por que se asustaron un poco cuando empecé a hablar.

-¿cu...cuanto tiempo llevas escuchándonos?- me pregunto bon bon un poco asustada.

-bueno de echo me acabo de despertar llevo despierto desde que mencionaron mi nombre 2 veces- respondí su duda con una voz relajada. –pero no te preocupes… ¿Qué estaban ablando antes de que me despertara? Porque al parecer llevan rato ablando- pregunte con duda.

-de que te quedaras aquí hasta que te recuperes y cierren tus heridas- me contesto lyra mi duda.

-oh… bueno gracias por ayudarme-dije mientras miraba que lyra se me acercaba.

-no hay de que te lo debo después de todo- me dijo lyra mientras ponía su casco en mi hombro izquierdo.

Bon bon se acerca lyra –espera ¿Cómo que se lo debes?-dijo mirando fijamente a lyra.

Lyra empieza a forzar una sonrisa –jejeje… puede que te haya mentido cuando te dije que iba a ver pájaros- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-lyra a ¿dónde fuiste exactamente?-pregunto bon bon acercándose mas su cara con mirada de pocos amigos.

-fui al bosque everfree- dijo lyra apenada

-lyra sabes lo peligroso que es ese lugar y no solo me mentiste sino que también sin que también arriesgaste tu vida para ir a ver qué había pasado ayer- dijo bon bon un poco enojada.

-pero no me paso nada y además mira también pude rescatar a alguien-dijo lyra con una sonrisa forzada apuntándome. Luego se me acerca al oído–ayúdame por favor- me dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-no te preocupes en… por don pero no se tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?- le deje a bon bon

-bon bon… puedes llamarme bon bon- me respondió enojada.

-(no mames **[1]** apenas acabo de hablar y ya se enojó con migo también)- pensé –no te preocupes bon bon si lyra no hubiera ido al bosque probablemente ya estaría muerto...(vamos piensa una forma de cambiar el tema.. lo tengo) me podrían contestar una duda sobre lo que tienen dibujados en sus costados-pregunte intentando cambiar la conversación.

Lyra se pone al lado de bon bon y apunta a su Cutie Mark – se llaman Cutie Mark suelen salir cuando un pony descubre su talento especial o a lo que está destinado a hacer… por ejemplo la mía (apunta con su casco su Cutie Mark) es una lira porque mi talento especial es tocar la lira.

-amm… okey y en donde estoy-pregunte algo incómodo.

-estas en nuestra casa para ser más específica en nuestro ático-me contesto lyra sin entender muy bien lo que le pregunte.

-lyra se refiere en general no creo que el sea de aquí cerca (camina asía la trampilla para bajar del ático) lyra por favor explícale bien las cosa yo voy a cenar- dijo bon bon antes de bajar del ático.

-ohh… perdón por no entender lo que me preguntabas estaba algo distraída, estas en equestria en un pueblo llamado ponyville ¿alguna otra duda?- me dijo lyra.

-amm de echo si veras no soy de aquí y me justaría más de este lugar-dije a lyra

-ohh de dónde vienes-me pregunto lyra con curiosidad.

-bueno yo vengo de otra dimensión… hace apenas como 3 días termine el portal que me trago aquí… y por cierto ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas de los humanos? ¿Hay humanos aquí también?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-en realidad no… lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo a mi tatarabuela le toco conocer a hunos humanos que al parecer de alguna manera los había traído el bosque everfree… según mi tatarabuela había una extraña tormenta en el bosque everfree unos días antes de que aparecieran, los humanos y ponys de un pueblo que también estaba en el bosque, se llevaban bien e incluso se regalaban cosas entre sí, hasta que un día hubo un terremoto, tanto como el pueblo de los ponys y la cueva de los manos quedaron destrozados, muy pocos ponys sobrevivieron a ese terremoto y los humanos quedaron enterrados en su cueva de metal y no se volvió a oír o mencionar de nuevo. Otra cosa que me conto fue que los humanos se solían pelear con los demás pueblos ponys pero por alguna razón con el pueblo de mi tatarabuela no- me dijo lyra

-valla eso suena a que no tuvieron un buen final los humanos que llegaron a equestria-iba a decir algo mas pero lyra me hablo.

-¿qué paso ayer en la tarde? Se escuchó una explosión y pedazos de madero cayendo en llamas- me pregunto lyra.

-bueno te contare todo lo que paso cuando llegue aquí-le dije

Cuando estaba empacando las cosas en mi mochila para prepararme para cualquier cosa que estuviera del otro lado del portal, por alguna razón se me ocurrió sentarme a revisar que trajera todo alado del portal y cuando estaba metiendo una bolsa de galletas para perro, mi perro que se llamaba roke salto y me quito las galletas de la mano y se metió al portal cuando termine de meter todo rápidamente me puse la mochila y me metí al portal para buscarlo pero creo que cuando pase el portal algo le paso por que termine tirado en el suelo y alrededor mío había un cráter de una explosión, cuando me dispuse a buscar a mi amigo que por cierto fue el quien te dije que me había salvado la vida cuando me arrancaron el brazo, escuche un chillido de dolor y unos gruñidos de lobo y corría buscarlo pero cuando lo halle estaban esos lobos de madera alrededor de roke mientras él estaba tirado en la tierra en un charco de sangre, en ese momento use mi brazo robótico en modo de ataque y me dispuse a alegar a los lobos de madera de roke fue una ardua pelea no ni siquiera terminaba de destruir un lobo de madera cuando ya se me estaban abalanzando encima otros 3 creo que era una jauría de como de 40 lobos de madera. Cuando termine con todos termine lleno de corte y rasgaduras por suerte ninguna mordida, fui a ver como estaba roke me quite la mochila para buscar algunas vendas y demás pero ya era tarde roke ya no se encontraba conmigo, me puse a hacerle una tumba para enterrarlo cuando termine sentí un dolor en la espada que me tiro al suelo, cuando me voltee a haber que era lo que me había atacado era un lobo de madera gigante y bien grueso no se miraba que le cupiera otro pedazo madera en ningún lado, le dispare un par de veces para ver si lo podía destruir poro creo que solo conseguí enfurecerlo más después le dispare en lo que creo que era su ojo y se retorció en el piso de dolor, corrí asía mi mochila para sacar el armamento pesado saque un tanque de material liquido inflamable y se lo equipe a mi brazo robótico me gaste todo lo que tenía el tanque de gasolina en quemar le una pata pero por desgracia eso no fue suficiente para que el lobo me dejara en paz así que a como pude saque de mi mochila unos potentes pero pequeños explosivos C4 que tenía guardados por si acaso, mientras esquivaba las envestidas y mordidas del lobo de madera gigante que no sé cómo seguía caminando si tenía una pata en llamas, yo le lanzaba C4 alrededor de su cuerpo cuando se me terminaron los C4 que por cierto algunos se me cayeron le volví a dispar a lo que parecía ser su ojo y el resultado fue el mismo que la bes pasada se retorció un momento en el suelo de dolor, yo aproveche para correr lejos del mega lobozort cuándo estaba a una distancia segura active los explosivos C4 y el lobo gigante de madera exploto en muchos pedazos, es por eso que escucharon y vieron una nube de humos con pedazos de madera cayendo en llamas, después buscar un lugar me puse a tratar mis heridas.

-y el resto de la historia ya la conoces-termine de contarle a lira.

-valla eso suena impresionante, pero no ¿te duele algo o tienes hambre?- me pregunto lyra preocupada.

-ya casi no me duele nada solo cuando me nuevo y tengo algo de hambre ¿Qué tienes de comer si no es molestia claro?- pregunte y luego pensé -(espero que no se asuste o se preocupe si me pregunta que comemos)-

-oh descuida no es nada pero no tengo mucho que darte aparte de frutas y verduras los ponis no comen carne así que no hallaría aquí cerca algo carne que darte ¿no te molestaría una ensalada de frutas un emparedado de lechuga?-me pregunto lira.

-¿cómo sabes que puedo comer carne?-pregunte sorprendido de que lyra conociera la dieta de un humano.

-eso es fácil, mi tatarabuela le conto a mi abuela que ella me conto a mí la dieta de los humanos y además en el bosque cuando aldabas se te podían ver unos dientes que suelen tener los omnívoros- me dijo lira sacando mi duda de mi cabeza, después se dirigió a la trampilla del sótano –vengo en unos minutos con tu comida, vendas nuevas para quitarte las que tienes sucias y para contarte sobre equestria y sus distintas razas e historias.

 **olvide decirles que cuando vean algo como esto "[1]" significa una descripción algo larga que prefiero explicarla al ultimo**

 **[1] aquí en México "no mames" quiere decir algo así como no manches o no puedo creerlo, en termino general para que todos entiendas ade cuenta que pone "no puedo creerlo apenas acabo de hablar y ya se enojo conmigo también".**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana que prometí asta luego.**


	4. capitulo 4:

**Hola… perdón por no subir nada estas pero es que tenía cosas que hacer, tareas, estudiar para los exámenes, hacer una obra para mi clase de literatura, trabajar, un congreso, etc.**

 **asistentes:**

 **SR24DET- control de calidad en ortografía y dramática.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre las líneas de texto.**

 **(…pensamientos y acción mientras hablan…)**

"… **cosas dichas sarcásticamente…"**

 **[…aclaraciones o ejemplos de acciones, imágenes y sonidos…]**

 **-…personaje ablando…-**

 **-…GRITOS O PALABRAS EN BOS ALTA…-**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- cambio de escena**

 **Capítulo 4: malas impresiones**

Es un hermoso sábado por la mañana en Ponyville. Los ponis abren sus puestos en la plaza y algunos ya les están comprando. Los pajaritos cantan en las ramas de los árboles y las flores brillan en su máximo esplendor.

Y yo aquí encerrado en un ático con dolor muscular, herido, aburrido, y hablando conmigo mismo. Me fue un poco difícil creer la historia de Lyra sobre Equestria; todavía me cuesta aceptar el hecho de que la magia y las criaturas mitológicas existan y sean una normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe, claro.

Lyra también me habló de quienes gobiernan estas tierras, lo más pesado fue que la princesa más joven tiene un castillo hecho de joyas y cristales, dijo que era la princesa de la amistad quien vivía ahí. Al principio pensé que me estaba haciendo una broma hasta que me habló de algo llamado "los elementos de la armonía", que se constituyen de seis elementos de la amistad: risa, amabilidad, generosidad, honestidad, lealtad y magia.

Me quedé impactado cuando me contó más sobre ellos: eran el arma más poderosa de Equestria y sólo funcionaban contra aquellos llenos de odio, maldad, rencor y demás, ya saben, los típicos malos de toda la vida.

Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Tal parece que en este mundo, literalmente, la mejor arma es la amistad. Aquí la amistad sí que es mágica, ya sé que la amistad es buena y que los amigos te pueden sacar de una situación complicada. Aquí la amistad trata en su mayoría de seguir los primeros cinco elementos, no como en la tierra que, sin "un poco" de abuso, no hay amistad.

Son casi las 7 de la mañana, pero yo estoy despierto desde hace hora y media. Cuando me despierto ya no me puedo volver a dormir, y menos si cada vez que me muevo me duele el cuerpo. Nunca me pude quitar ese despertador natural desde segundo de bachillerato. Al menos evitó que el horario que nos impusieron en la escuela militar fuera tan pesado.

Sigo sin poder creer que sólo porque una patrulla de reconocimiento norteamericana haya desaparecido en Rusia haya estallado la tercera guerra mundial. Me sorprendió que las potencias mundiales se pusieran de acuerdo o hicieran alguna clase de tregua de no usar armas nucleares para evitar la posible destrucción de la poca naturaleza que le quedaba al planeta.

No recuerdo cómo es que México se involucró en la guerra, lo que sí recuerdo es que estaban pidiendo que un miembro de cada familia se alistara en la guerra por falta de activos. También recuerdo que me alisté en un proyecto norteamericano que se suponía consistía en hacer mejoras al cuerpo humano como aumentar la calidad de visión, fuerza, resistencia e inteligencia, pero para mí que le copiaron la idea a la serie de videojuegos "Halo".

En realidad no quería meterme a ese programa porque nos medio explicaron el procedimiento, las consecuencias y beneficios que podría tener. Pero gracias a una broma de unos amigos, me alistaron por error y bueno… no fue muy bonito el transcurso de las pruebas. En la mejora de visión que se aplicaba en uno de los ojos para poder usar mejor la mira de las armas tenía un 30% de probabilidad de fallo y perdieras ese ojo junto con una pequeña parte del cerebro.

Y qué creen, tuve la mala suerte de ser parte de ese 30%, al menos fueron decentes con los que su cuerpo no resistió el tratamiento para que su cerebro fuera completado con mejoras electrónicas y el ojo fuera reemplazado por uno biónico.

Para mí fue algo doloroso tener que soportar esos malditos tratamientos y demás, pero al menos el ojo biónico venía con visión nocturna y visión infrarroja para situaciones difíciles; la desventaja que tenía era que lo tenías que poner a cargar cada 6 horas y no usar mucho tiempo la visión infrarroja porque se calentaba más rápido de lo normal. Lo usabas 1 hora y tenías que esperar media hora para que no se calentara y te lo tuvieras que quitar.

Sin mencionar que el proyecto tenía su lado oscuro, también una de las consecuencias o beneficios era que tenías un modo asesino: tu iris cambiaba dependiendo tu estado actual. Si estabas en modo asesino, el iris cambiaba a rojo, si estabas en modo normal, el color era el original. Esto era más útil cuando te quedabas sin batallón en medio de la batalla.

También lo bueno del ojo biónico era que no se notaba; cuando usabas la vista normal no se diferenciaba con tu otro ojo. Sólo se notaba cuando no había luz y te acercabas a un enemigo o usabas la visión nocturna o la infrarroja.

No sé si soy el único que el modo asesino también forma parte de la mente, como otra personalidad o como dos mentes controlando un mismo cuerpo. Nunca lo supe: me daba cosa preguntar y tengo malos recuerdos de las pruebas, ahora tengo que aguantarlo por el resto de mi vida. Al menos él no es tan malo como pensé que iba a serlo. Casi no le gusta hablar más de lo necesario con extraños como a mí; suele ser agresivo y violento cuando se enoja, tiene mejor manejo de armas blancas que yo. No tendría que pasar si usamos el mismo cuerpo, es algo serio… claro que también tiene sus momentos de locura que usamos para relajarnos… es como si te pusieras a hacer tus tonterías con tus amigos, pero tú solo y hablando contigo mismo. Me ha tocado ver vídeos de mis compañeros cuando nos ponemos a jugar solos y hasta considero que me veo como un loco.

Nunca le puse nombre, ni él a sí mismo. Otra cosa que no cambió fue que somos malos poniendo nombres.

Otro yo: {Ni que lo necesitara; somos casi la misma persona y se refieren a nosotros por igual. ¿Para qué ponerme un nombre entonces?}.

Jesús: (Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero necesitas un nombre; no me gusta llamarte "otro yo").

Otro yo: {No veo ningún problema}.

Jesús: (Ya, en serio, necesitas un nombre).

Otro yo: {Al rato me pongo a trabajar en eso… además, tienes visita}.

Lyra abre la trampilla del ático y sube con un plato de ensalada levitado por su magia.

Lyra: camina hacia donde estoy sentado –Ah… qué bueno que estás despierto; te traje el desayuno. ¿Cómo te sientes?- me da el plato de ensalada con su magia.

Jesús **:** tomo el plato de ensalada –Bien, supongo… todavía me duele un poco el cuerpo y sigo procesando todo lo que me contaste ayer- termine de decir para empezar a comer.

Lyra: se sienta enfrente de mi con una sonrisa –Me alegra ver que estás mejorando. Bon Bon y yo vamos a trabajar, casi siempre llegamos a la 1, así nos puedes platicar más sobre ti y tu mundo- dijo entusiasmada.

Jesús: dejo de comer para hablar –Ni alcancé a contarte nada; ya era muy tarde- termino de decir para terminar de desayunar.

Lyra: -Sí, bueno, me tengo que ir; Bon Bon me está esperando en el puesto de dulces. Nos vemos- se despidió y cerro la trampilla.

Jesús: -adiós- Me despedí con mi mano, aunque no sé a quien le hacía el gesto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Twilight y Spike estaban desayunando en el comedor del castillo de la amistad. Spike un cereal con azúcar y leche ["por si no era suficiente azúcar"] y Twilight unos panqueques con mermelada, fresas, moras y demás frutas.

Spike: -¿Qué sucede, Twilight? No has tocado tu comida?-

Twilight: -No sé, Spike, sigo pensando que he visto esas huellas antes- dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en la mesa y agarro el tenedor con su magia para empezar a comer, aunque con pocas ganas.

Spike: -a mí también se me hacen conocidas esas huellas según los dibujos que le mandaste a la princesa celestia- dijo, para despues terminar su ultima cucharada de cereal.

Twilight le hizo una mirada que claramente decía -no comas con la boca llena- que Spike entendió rápidamente.

Spike: -disculpa, twi…- Fue interrumpido por un eructo que resultó ser una carta.

Twilight: levanta su cara de la mesa con una cara levemente enojada -spike eso es… (Voltea a ver la carta que está en el medio de la mesa)- toma la carta con su magia y comienza a leer.

Spike: -que dice twilight-

Twilight: termina de leer –dice que estuvo investigando y que ella misma vendrá en persona en la tarde para ver más detalladamente la situación- termino de decir para dejar la carta en la mesa.

Spike: -bueno tal vez la princesa celestia nos pueda decir de quien eran esas huellas-mira el plato de twilight –twilight ¿no vas a terminar de desayunar?-

Twilight: -a si casi se me olvida- termina de decir para empezar a desayunar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

9:30 de la mañana, ático de la casa de lira y bon bon.

Estaba recostado en el suelo utilizando mi mochila como almohada mientras terminaba de ver una película proyectada por un proyector 3D portátil que construí. En realidad, tengo 3, que aparte de servir como proyectores, también son unos teletransportadores que inventé por error hace mucho. También tengo uno que es de mayor alcance, pero este tiene forma de pentágono. No hacen portales, sino que aparezco directamente donde estén; si quiero llevar algo o a alguien conmigo, tengo que estar tocándolo.

Jesús: -Qué aburrido; ya me cansé de ver películas, ¿alguna idea de qué hacer?- Apagué el proyector y lo guardé.

Otro yo: -(¿Y si te pones a coser la ropa?)- sugirio

Jesús: -No es mala idea; con algo de suerte habrá algo útil en una de estas cajas- Caminé hacia una caja y la abrí.

Abrí la caja y ahí estaba una pequeña caja de aluminio roja con herramientas de costura.

Otro yo: -(Ja, eso sí es tener suerte)-

Jesús: -Qué suerte la nuestra, ¿qué tal si empezamos por la chamarra?- Me senté y me la quité.

Otro yo: -(No importa por donde empieces; sólo cose)-

Jesús: -Ay, cálmate; ni que sólo fuera a arreglar la chamarra: ya sabes que no me gusta traer los pantalones rasgados como si fueran los 80 o 90 cuando estaba de moda traer los pantalones rasgados… a propósito… tardaré un poco en la chamarra, tengo que acomodar de nuevo la placa de metal- Medio acomodé la placa de unos 3mm de grosor.

Otro yo:-(Sólo no tardes mucho; me aburre verte coser)-

Jesús: -Desesperado que no fueras…- Empecé a coser las rasgaduras de la espalda de la chamarra.

...

Ya son las 13:10; ya terminé de coser la chamarra, pero todavía me falta terminar el pantalón: sólo me queda terminar de coser una rasgadura cerca de la bolsa frontal del lado derecho.

Jesús:Tomé otro pedazo de hilo para coser el pantalón–¿Ya ves? Ya casi acabo; no me tardé tanto-

Otro yo: -(Llevas casi 4 horas cosiendo; me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento)-

Jesús: -¿Crees que me estoy divirtiendo mucho?- Por puro instinto me dio por checar la bolsa del pantalón. La bolsa está rota y ahí es donde guardaba el teléfono –Ay no, tengo que ir a buscar mi teléfono- dije desesperado y preocupado mientras me ponía el pantalón.

Otro yo: -(Ahora sí la regamos; por suerte le puse un rastreador cuando me tocaba manejar)- En eso, aparece una pantalla en mi ojo con un radar que indicaba en donde estaba el teléfono.

Jesús: -Creo que de todas las cosas que has hecho desde que nos convertimos en fugitivos para evitar empeorar la guerra, esta es lo mejor que has hecho… quitando que hicimos un portal- dije levantándome y buscando en mi mochila el PTP4 [el tele transportador con forma de pentágono].

Otro yo: -(Toma la Mágnum .44 y el cargador de 60 balas de 9mm modificado para el brazo robótico, Si aparecen más criaturas con ganas de matarnos, me toca)-

Terminé de sacar las cosas y las guardé entre mi ropa. Luego le puse una nota con un pedazo de venda al PTP4 y lo dejé en el suelo para luego abrir la trampilla del ático para mandar a mis PTP1 y PTP2 [los teletransportadores con forma de pelota que pueden volar hasta 3 horas y media. Cuando una sale del rango de alcance, se conecta por señal con la otra para así poder ir más lejos; aún con camuflaje activo.]

Jesús: -Creo que con 2 será suficiente para llegar a ese bosque, no creo que esté tan lejos de aquí- dije mientras los ponía en camuflaje activo y los guiaba hacia una de las ventanas que tiene la casa en la primera planta que casualmente estaba abierta.

Saqué los PTP1 y PTP2 de la casa y los elevé un poco para ubicar el bosque y mandarlos ahí. Cuando logré que llegaran, hice que los PTP2 se movieran un poco más hacia dentro del bosque para que no viera nadie. Después de estar en un lugar seguro, me teletransporté al bosque y ordene que al PTP1 que coloqué a mitad de camino volviera mientras me adentraba para buscar mi Alcatel 4033A (si alguien busca o conoce este teléfono, es una mierda, al menos es igual de duro que un nokia de los viejos, pero nada que unas modificaciones no puedan arreglar).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la sala del mapa cutie, Twilight estaba sentada en la silla de Fluttershy, Spike en la suya, la princesa Celestia en la de Twilight, Shining Armor en la de Rarity y unos guardias en las puertas.

Twilight: -Entonces, princesa, ¿sabe qué criatura puedo haber ocasionado el desastre?-

p. celestia: afirma con la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos, -Conozco qué criatura pudo haber estado en el bosque, pero tengo que ir personalmente para poder verificarlo por misma-

Spike: se levanta de su silla y voltea a ver a los guardias, -Qué tan peligrosa puede ser esa criatura como para que haya traído a Shining Armor y 8 guardias más?-

Twilight: -Spike tiene razón, ¿qué tan peligrosa puede llegar a ser? ¿Y por qué no encontré ninguna información relacionada con esta criatura?-

p. celestia: -eso es porque en ningún libro fueron mencionados, Twilight; esas criaturas aparecieron por primera vez hace más de 150 años. Nunca pudieron ser estudiados. Sus primeros y últimos avistamientos fueron en el bosque. En él también había un pequeño pueblo de ponis que desapareció junto a esas criaturas. Los únicos que estudiaron a esas criaturas fueron ellos, pero sólo se sabe de 2 ponis que sobrevivieron, sólo 1 conto sobre ellos. Si no tengo mala memoria, ellos se hacían llamar humanos-

Twilight: se levanta de la silla -¿Qué? ¿No son los mismos que hay en el espejo de cristal?- termino de decir algo apenada y se sentó de nuevo –(sabía que se me hacían conocidas ese tipo de huellas)-

p. celestia: -A diferencia de los que hay del otro lado del espejo, estos tienen una escala de color única y pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos si se les provoca-

Shining armor: voltea a ver a twilight –No te preocupes, hermanita; tienes a los mejores guardias de tu lado-

p. celestia: -Shining Armor tiene razón; no hay porque preocuparse: los humanos desaparecieron hace más de 150 años, no creo que haya más de uno con vida si mis sospechas son correctas. Ahora, ¿crees que podrías llevarnos a todos a donde encontraron el origen de la explosión?-

Twilight: se empieza a iluminar su cuerno –por supuesto- Todos fueron rodeados por un aura de color morado claro para después desaparecerr.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bosque everfree,En el lugar de las explosiones, la Princesa Celestia, Twilight, Spike, Shining Armor y 8 guardias más aparecieron con un brillo deslumbrante.

Twilight: –Bien; aquí es donde fue la explosión-dijo cansada

Spike: empieza a volar para ver mejor -Vaya, este lugar sí que es un desastre, ¿qué creen que allá pasado aquí?- Se asombró al ver el lugar con muchos cráteres y pedazos quemados de madera.

p. celestia: empieza caminar para reconocer el lugar –Parece que aquí hubo una pelea que involucra a lobos de madera; hay que buscar muy bien, especialmente pequeños objetos- Fue interrumpida por un rugido.

Shining armor: -Rápido, formación; protejan a las princesas- thining Armor y los guardias formaron un círculo alrededor de las princesas [6 guardias son unicornios y 2 pegados].

Los guardias se preparan para atacar a cualquier criatura con intenciones de dañar a sus princesas. Spike vuelve al suelo por miedo. Unos segundos después no se oía nada, hasta que se escucharon lo que parecían ser 2 truenos y después otro rugido, pero más fuerte. Spike se escondió detrás de Twilight y vio que en el suelo había un objeto con forma rectangular no muy grande y lo tomo con sus garras. De repente se empezaron a escuchar muchos más truenos, pero no tan fuertes como los primeros 2 y luego otro rugido no tan fuerte. [nota twilight es un poco más grande de lo que aparece en la temporada 8]

Twilight: voltea a ver a Spike -¿Qué es esa cosa, Spike?-

Spike: no suelta a Twilight–No sé; la encontré aquí en el suelo, ¿no sabes qué es?-

Twilight: toma el objeto con su magia –Déjame verlo bien… no sé, de un lado parece tener un espejo de color negro. Princesa Celestia, ¿de casualidad no sabe qué es esta cosa?-

p. celestia: lo toma con su magia y lo empieza a analizar –Me temo que no; nunca había visto algo igual, pero seguramente tiene que ver con lo que pasó aquí.- Le dio el objeto a Spike.

De repente se empiezan a escuchar como unos arbustos se mueven, todos se ponen en guardia.

Shining armor: -prepárense, muchachos; parece que viene hacia nosotros- Unos arbustos en frente se empiezan a mover, pero se detienen.

Unos segundos después, una criatura bípeda con ropa camuflada sale de ellos.

Salí de los arbustos y vi en dónde se encontraba mi teléfono según mi radar.

Jesús: –Vaya; no esperaba ver a nadie por aquí- Al hacer zum, vi que lo tenía lo que parece ser un dragón bebe detrás de una alicornio morada. –Oye, dragoncito, ¿podrías darme ese objeto que traes en tus garritas? Llevo rato buscándolo- Me acerco un poco, estoy a 7 metros de ellos.

p. celestia: se pone seria y cubre a Twilight y Spike con su ala izquierda –Alto ahí; no te muevas. ¿Para qué quieres este objeto?-

Jesús: -Bueno, es mi teléfono, se me cayó aquí; creo que ayer o antier… no recuerdo bien- Me acerqué un poco más.

Shining armor: -Detente, no te muevas o nos veremos forzados a inmovilizarte- se pone en posición de ataque

Jesús: seguí caminando -¿Qué? Pero si esa cosa es mía-

p. celestia: -Es tu última oportunidad, ¿para qué ocupas esta cosa?-

Jesús: me detengo –Ya se los dije: es mi teléfono que se cayó y vine a recuperarlo- respondí ya cansado de esta situación (digo, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas?)

p. celestia: -No hasta que nos digas para qué sirve esta cosa-

Jesús:Me quedé con ganas de contestarle "para qué sirve esta cosa", pero sabía que eso sería lo último que debía hacer. Me puse las manos en la cara y las bajé con frustración -¿Podrían sólo darme mi maldito teléfono? No tengo tiempo para esto- Y avancé más.

Shining armor: -te dijeron que no te acercaras- ya se estaba preparando para atacarme, pero yo sigo avanzando.

Jesús: sigo caminado –¿o que no me van a dar mi teléfono?-

Otro yo: -(si sete atacan todavía es mi turno)-

p. celestia: -Si das un paso más, mis guardias te inmovilizaran-

mi tocayo toma el control y el iris de mis ojos cambió a rojo.

Spike: Twilight, ¿soy yo o el color de sus ojos cambió?- dijo con miedo

Twilight: -Eso parece-

Jesús: doy un paso –quiero ver que lo intenten- Me puse en posición de ataque

Shining Armor y dos guardias se lanzan hacia mí: uno de ellos era un pegaso. Voló y se me abalanzó encima, pero lo esquivé con precisión quirúrgica. Le tomé la pata trasera derecha y lo jalo para lanzarlo hacia el otro guardia que estaba a punto de golpearme. Un éxito: el pegaso choca con el unicornio. Pero el otro que tenía la armadura de otro color intenta embestirme, por milímetros lo esquivé y logré pegarle una patada en una de sus patas delanteras haciendo que se caiga y rodara unos metros.

Jesús: Volteo a ver al dragoncito –Por favor, dragoncito… Spike, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías regresarme mi teléfono por favor?-Me agaché y estiré mi mano lentamente para que me lo diera [aunque estaba a 5 metros de él para evitar asustarlo].

Spike: asustado –¿Sabes mi nombre?-

Jesús: –Qué descortés de mi parte: yo sé sus nombres y ustedes no saben el mío, me llamo Jesús- dije sonriendo mientras saludaba con mi mano. –Por favor, Spike, dame mi teléfono; no estoy en condiciones para estar peleando.-

p. celestia: da un paso hacia delante –Entonces vete o deja que te capturemos-

Jesús:Me levanté –¿Me ves cara de pokemón o qué? No pienso irme sin el teléfono, así que les pido que me lo regresen- Volteo hacia atrás y doy un salto a la derecha para evitar ser golpeado por un rayo azul claro.

Shining armor: algo golpeado por su "caída" y con los dos guardias atrás, dijo enojado –Tú vendrás con nosotros, te interrogaremos y te quedarás encerrado-

Jesús: -Parece que alguien quiere la segunda ronda… está bien; no iré con ustedes, así que devuélvanme mi teléfono o lo tomaré por las malas- dije en tono burlón mientras remangaba la manga de mi brazo izquierdo para convertirlo en modo cañón de plasma[mi brazo tiene 4 modos mano, cañón de plasma como el de megaman, pistola por eso el cargador modificado y lanza dardos solo tengo 2 tiros].

Mientras tanto con princesa celestia.

Spike: -Princesa Celestia, ¿no sería mejor que le diera el teléfono y nos vayamos antes que alguien salga herido?- Spike sugirió preocupado.

p. celestia: -Porque tiene respondernos unas preguntas, además; no me arriesgaré que ande suelto y lastime a mis ponis-

Twilight: -Princesa; tengo un plan, sígame la corriente. Spike, dame esa cosa- susurró para que sólo ellos 3 escucharan.

Devuelta con migo

Yo estaba a punto de pelear cuando escuché que me hablaron

Twilight: se me acercó por la espalda, – Señor, ¿podría darse la vuelta para poder darle su… teléfono?-

Me di la vuelta y vi que la poni mide alrededor de metro y medio. (si se supone que todos son ponis, por que la morada es mas alta y la de blanco es igual de alta que yo.

Jesús: -Al fin; no quería tener que ponerme rudo con ustedes- Vuelvo a tomar el control de mi cuerpo y mis iris vuelven a su color café. [el ojo bionico también está programado para cambiar de color junto con el otro ojo].

Twilight: -Lamentamos haberlo molestado tenga su teléfono- Me dio el teléfono con su magia.

Jesús:Tomé el teléfono –Oh, bueno, gra…- Me interrumpió el hechizo de sueño lanzado por Twilight.–Maldita hija de…- dispare un rayo azul hacia la poni, pero fallé y caí al suelo dormido profundamente.

Shining armor: \ se acerca y me pone en su lomo con su magia. –Buen trabajo, hermanita; sabía que se te ocurriría algo- la felicitó.

Twilight: levanta el teléfono con su magia y se lo da a Spike, -Spike, cuida esta cosa-

p. celestia:se acerca a Twilight, –Muy bien hecho, Twilight; no podría haber esperado menos de mi alumna estrella. Ahora vayamos a tu castillo para encerrar al humano-

Twilight: se pone nerviosa -Pero mi castillo no tiene calabozo ni mazmorra, ya sabe, princesa de la amistad, castillo de la amistad-

Spike: se acerca a Twilight –De hecho, Twilight, el otro día que estaba limpiando el sótano descubrí un pasillo secreto que llevaba a un calabozo- Spike dijo apenado por no habérselo dicho antes.

p. celestia: -bien parece que todo está listo, también tendremos que visitar a una vieja compañera tuya para que nos ayude con el humano ella es descendiente de la única pony que sobrevivió y se sabe su paradero de los ponys que vivían aquí en el bosque everfree.

 **Lamento no haber publicado nada estas últimas semanas pero como dije antes tengo muchos trabajos y ocupo todo un día para escribir un capitulo para que lo lean en 10-15 minutos cuando mucho.**

 **Cualquier falta de ortografía por favor manden un mensaje o si tienen dudas sobre algo.**

 **Bueno nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola…feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes magos atrasados, espero que se la hallan pasado bien… perdón por tardarme tanto pero trabajo casi todo el día ahora que son vacaciones, la verdad llegó muy cansado a la casa y no me sobra mucho tiempo por qué hago otras cosas. (-mentira te la pasas de flojo cuando llegas a la casa- se escucha un grito de quien sabe dónde)**

 **Asistentes:**

 **SR24DET- control de calidad en ortografía y dramática.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre las líneas de texto.**

 **(…pensamientos y acción mientras hablan…)**

"… **cosas dichas sarcásticamente…"**

 **[…aclaraciones o ejemplos de acciones, imágenes y sonidos…]**

 **-…personaje ablando…-**

 **-…GRITOS O PALABRAS EN BOS ALTA…-**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- cambio de escena**

Capitulo: 5 interrogatorio primera parte

Ponyville 5:40 de la tarde

Se puede ver corriendo a Lyra por el pueblo en dirección a su casa. No había casi nadie en el pueblo, la mayoría estaban ayudando en los preparativos para traer el invierno a Ponyville. Ella traía puesta una bufanda rayada de color crema con azul rey alrededor de su cuello.  
Lyra entró a su casa y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Luego se dirige a la trampilla del ático, abrió la trampilla y sacó las escaleras con su magia.

Lyra: -Siento la tardanza, olvidé que hoy nos prepararíamos para recibir el in… vierno-, dijo mientras subía al ático pero no hallaba a nadie con su mirada, -¿Hola? ¿Sigues aquí?-

Buscó por el ático a su nuevo amigo, pero se detuvo al ver algo en el piso con una nota, se acercó y con su pata delantera movió la nota hecha con una venda.

Lyra: -¿Qué es esto?-, dijo mientras ignoraba la nota y miraba el objeto metálico con forma de pentágono, luego regresó su mirada hacia la nota.

Antes que pudiera empezar a leer la nota, se escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta principal y ella contestó ya que estaba en camino.

Lyra: -Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-, dijo Lyra abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de quienes estaban en la puerta, -oh… mis altezas, ¿a qué debo su humilde visita?"- Hizo una reverencia con su nariz casi tocando el suelo.

Celestia: -No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, Lyra, venimos a que ayudes con un tema que creo que dominas a la perfeccion-, Celestia dijo con una sonrisa mientras con su casco delantero levantaba la cabeza de Lyra.

Lyra: -¿Mi ayuda?-, dijo un poco alterada y con duda, -¿No sería mejor que le ayudara la princesa Twilight? Sin ofender, princesa Celestia, ¿pero que puedo saber yo que no sepa la princesa Twilight?-.

Twilight: -Descuida, Lyra, en realidad yo no sé mucho sobre el tema y, según lo que me contó la princesa Celestia, eres la mejor candidata para ayudarnos con nuestro pequeño problema-, dijo con una sonrisa apenada, -¿Podemos pasar?-.

Lyra: -Oh sí, claro, adelante-, dijo Lyra enrojecida.

Celestia fue la primera en pasar, pero tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para poder entrar mientras Twilight la seguía (creo que en este punto sería bueno mencionar que en esta historia, Twilight es igual que alta que Cadence). Mientras entraban, unos guardias pegasos se pusieron al lado de la puerta.

Lyra, Twilight y Celestia estaban sentadas en unos sillones en la sala, pero Twilight notó una libreta en el piso al lado de una alforja tirada en el suelo. Ella no pudo resistir ver qué era lo que tenía la libreta, la abrió y hojeó unas páginas, observando que había dibujos de algunas partes del cuerpo humano y recordatorios de cosas por hacer.

Lyra: ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? ¿Una rebanada de pastel o algo de beber?-

Celestia negó con la cabeza, Twilight sólo sé quedó observando el contenido de la libreta.

Lyra: -Bueno, ¿a qué se debe su repentina visita, princesas-

Celestia: -Necesitamos que nos ayudes con un problema-, respondió.

Twilight: -Se trata sobre esto-, Twilight dijo mientras acercaba la libreta de Lyra con una página abierta donde se mostraba el cuerpo humano.

Lyra: -Lo lamento si molesto algunos ponys de vez en cuando con mis historias o incomodo a alguien con mi forma de centar, si ese es el problema les prometo que no se volverá a repetir-, Lyra dijo preocupada y se sentó en el sillón como una poni normal.

Celestia: -No te preocupes, Lyra ese no es un problema, de hecho venimos porque encontramos a una de estas criaturas;(toma la libreta con su magia y la acerca lo suficiente para leerla mientras la ojeaba), la encontramos esta tarde y necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas, y creo que sería mejor que nos ayudara alguien que sabe un poco más que nosotros sobre ellos.- Twilight dijo.

Lyra: (Oh no, esto es malo, espero que Jesús esté bien…) pensó preocupada–Bueno… sería un honor trabajar en una investigación con la princesa Twilight y ver por fin a un humano de verdad… las ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, sus majestades- dijo con una sonrisa.-dijo con una sonrisa, (De seguro la nota decía que había salido por alguna razón, espero que me dejen un tiempo a solas con él para hablar).

[no me gusta el nombre del personaje, hice la apuesta con un amigo el que ganara le pondría el nombre al personaje principal de en mi caso esta historia, el de era para el nombre de su personaje de juego de rol, el muy maldito sabia que me caí gordo mi nombre y hizo trampa pero no me entere de eso hasta 2 semanas después, por eso amigos apostar es malo]

Celestia: -Bien, está decidido: Lyra nos ayudará a interrogar al humano- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del sillón.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Castillo de la amistad, calabozo secreto 7:00 pm.

En un cuarto grande hecho del mismo material que el resto del castillo, se encuentran unas cuantas antorcha, las suficientes como para poder iluminar el lugar. En una de las esquinas del cuarto hay una mesa con mis cosas y en la otra esquina se encuentran cuatro guardias jugando a las barajas en una mesa, cada uno trae puesta su armadura dorada. En frente se encontraban cinco celdas: cada una está con rejas aparentemente de metal. Cada celda estaba completamente vacía, exceptuando una donde está una criatura bípeda con una única prenda: tenía unos bóxers puestos.

En la mesa se encontraba un pegaso de color café claro con ojos café más claro y de crin y cola de color rojo que con sus cascos revolvía el mazo de cartas. A su lado otro pegaso de color blanco con ojos azul claro su crin y cola de color azul rey. En frente de él está un poni terrestre de color crema pálido de ojos verdes, su crin y cola es color verde claro con una franja en el medio de verde limón. A su lado otro poni terrestre de color blanco de ojos azules con crin y cola azul rey.[obviamente todos traen armadura, me da hueva poner eso en cada definición] El pegaso café empezó a repartir cinco cartas cartas a cada poni y dejando en el centro de la mesa una carta boca arriba y las demás boca abajo al lado. En una de las celdas el bípedo empieza a moverse un poco asiéndose bolita en una esquina, con sus brazos enredaba uno en el otro, pero rápidamente aparto el brazo izquierdo aparente mente cubierto de metal.

Jesús: -Joder, hace mucho frio. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío de repente? Al menos me hubieran dejado algo para taparme me estoy congelando aquí adentro", dije en voz baja mientras me chocaban los dientes del frío, "Mi brazo está muy frío, tal vez pueda hacer que se caliente lo suficiente como para que se me quite el frio", volví a decir en voz baja mientras mi brazo robótico empezaba a hacer un zumbido y me acomodé de forma que me cubriera el pecho y las piernas.

El poni de color crema pálido bajó su mazo, azotándolo en la mesa mientras los demás solo soltaban las cartas y se quejaban. Se escucha una puerta abrirse y los guardias dejan el juego para alinearse al lado de la puerta. La puerta se abre mostrando un unicornio de color blanco de ojos azul claro con una melena y cola de diferentes tonos de azul con armadura aún más llamativa que las demás. Cuando entró dejó al lado de la mesa lo que parecía ser un calentador.

Shining armor: -Bien chicos, aquí está el calentador para que no pasen tanto frío- Camina hacia mi celda y con su casco golpea los barrotes, -Despierta, las princesas quieren hacerte unas preguntas.- Como no le contesto, de nuevo golpea más fuerte los barrotes.

Jesús: -Ya cállate, poni, intento no morir de hipotermia si no te importa-, le alzé un poco la voz enojado.

Shining: -Oh, cierto; no tienes pelaje. Lo siento, pero no puedes usar tu extraña armadura y tampoco puedes tener pertenencias. Al menos agradece que limpiamos tus heridas y cambiamos tus vendas- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a los guardias

Shining armor -Escuchen, en unos momentos deberían de llegar las princesas y una acompañante, estén atentos por si el prisionero intenta hacer algo.- Después los cuatro guardias hicieron un gesto militar con sus cascos.

Shining Armor devuelve el saludo para después retirarse, pero se detuvo rápidamente. pero cuando escucha un ruido Movió las orejas como una antena parabólica, y miraba a todos lados buscando un ruido en específico.

Shining: -¿Qué es ese sonido? El calentador ni siquiera está encendido.- Camina un poco por la habitación y luego se para en frente de mi celda, (Creo que viene de aquí…), pensó.

Shining Armor duró unos segundos buscando con la mirada lo que provocaba el ruido, pero sólo estaba yo en la habitación, mirándolo y temblando de frío, hasta que se escucha un crujido y luego un silencio total.

Jesús: (Genial, lo que faltaba: que se descompusiera el enfriador… bueno, qué se podía esperar de algo que se supone que enfría sea usado como calefacción), pensé frustrado, pero no se notó por estar temblando de frio.

Shining Armor se quedó un rato viéndome fijamente y luego se retiró. Después que se retirara, los cuatro guardias volvieron a la mesa para seguir su juego… qué soldados tan poco disciplinados… bueno, en este caso, guardias. Bueno, ni modo que se me queden viendo fijamente sin hacer nada, me ha tocado estar en esta situación, pero al menos nosotros nos turnábamos para que uno vigilara y los otros jugaran cartas o descansaran.

…

Alrededor de una hora más tarde miré como se volvía abrir la puerta, pero esta vez entró el unicornio blanco de armadura brillante acompañado de la princesa Twilight, el mismo caballo blanco con alas y cuerno que en el bosque y… ¿Lyra? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿La habré metido en problemas o algo así?

…

Twilight y Celestia hablan con Shining Armor sobre mis cosas que están en la mesa mientras Lyra sólo observa fascinada.

Twilight: toma con su magia mi camisa militar, -No sé, Shining, ¿estás seguro que esto es alguna especie de armadura extraña? A mí solo me parece una simple prenda de vestir.-

Shining: - Sí, yo también pensé eso, pero me di cuenta que tenía una placa delgada de metal en la parte de atrás y parece que entre la tela hay una capa de otra tela más resistente a los golpes." Puso la prenda en la mesa con su magia.

Celestia: - Bien, supongo que ya es momento que empiece el interrogatorio- dijo con voz sumisa mientras caminaba a la celda donde se encontraba el único prisionero

Lyra: se pone a un lado de Celestia. -Princesa Celestia, ¿me podría dejar primero unos cinco minutos a solas con el humano para hablar un poco con él? Tal vez esté resentido de que lo tengan aquí contra su boluntad- dijo algo nerviosa.

Celestia: se detiene –Tienes razón, trata hablar con él un poco.- Voltea a ver a Shining que está a su otro costado, -Hay que dejarlos a solas unos minutos.-

Y así, Lyra y el humano se quedaron a solas en el calabozo.

 **Esto es todo por ahora perdón por que sea corto pero lo compensare con el siguiente capítulo la siguiente semana… creo…**

 **para alguna duda o si hay alguna falta de ortografía mande mensaje**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora nos vemos despues.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, no me cueste mucho, pero esta vez sí tengo una excusa valida:)…. Creo que no me ha gustado ustedes ... estuve internado en un hospital casi 3 semanas y me sacaron y aquí estoy ... fin de la historia de mis desgracias que abecés ni a mí me importa lo que me pasa. usar la mano izquierda ... en resumen me tardo más en teclear y no puedo hacer otras cosas (mínima venta y mal crédito no se juzga por qué se piensa mal en estas situaciones.**

 **Bueno y ahora entra vidi-. . . Historia, novela, historia lo que sea.**

 **Asistentes:**

 **SR24DET- control de calidad en ortografía y dramática.**

 **Aclaraciones sobre las líneas de texto.**

 **(... pensamientos y acciones mientras hablan ...)**

"... **cosas dichas sarcásticamente ..."**

 **[… Aclaraciones o ejemplos de acciones, imágenes y sonidos…]**

 **\- ... personaje ablando ... -**

 **\- ... GRITOS O PALABRAS EN BOS ALTA ... -**

 **-ooooooo- cambio de escena**

Capitulo: 6 interrogatorios segundan parte

Punto de vista de lyra.

De vuelta en el calabozo del castillo de la amistad…

Vaya, creé que era broma lo del calabozo debajo del castillo de la amistad. No tiene mucho sentido tratarse del castillo de la princesa Crepúsculo ... ¿o sí? Me acerqué a los barrotes para hablar con Jesús; Aproveche que estamos solos para aclarar unas cosas ...

—Bueno… em… ¿qué… —Jesús me interrumpió cerrando mi hocico con su mano.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Está enojado? Por su cara molesta, falta de habla y la forma en que se acercó al frente de la celda ... parece que sí: él estaba en el fondo y luego enfrente de mí ... ni siquiera pestañé cuando se dice ... ¿ ¿Todos los humanos son así de rapidos?

—Hay alguien detrás de la puerta que Jesús soltándome.

Susurro tranquilizó: pensé que me había metido en problemas con él. ¿Cómo saber que hay alguien detrás de ella?

Lo volteé a ver confundida.  
—¿Cómo sabes que hay alguien detrás? —Pregunté en voz baja.

—Tener un ojo con visión infrarroja tiene sus ventajas —respondió Jesús en voz baja.

—¿Visión qué? —Pregunté para volver a ser interrumpido.

—¡Oye, estúpido, sé que estás detrás de la puerta! ¿Qué no te he dicho que te largaras? —Gritó Jesús al poni, quien se asustó por el grito repentino y retrocedió.

—Problema resuelto: ya se fue. Joder: yo estoy congelando los servicios Jesús, mientras que en el suelo se recargaba en la pared.

Me pregunto que será eso de visión infrarroja y cómo funcionará… parece que me quedaré con la duda.

—Bueno, admito que me sorprendió. Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos —me senté en el suelo relajado.

—Antes de que preguntes: fui al bosque a recuperar algo que me extravió y me topé con el caballo blanco, enton ...

—Celestia… —interrumpí molesta—. Se llama celestia. No me prestaste atención, ¿verdad?

No es mi culpa que no la reconociera: nunca he dicho que la princesa Celestia era un caballo que tenía la altura de uno. Que yo sepa un metro hasta un metro cuarenta, no uno ochenta —explicó Jesús.

—Bueno, creo que olvidé decirte eso… los alicornios por alguna razón que puede ser más fácil que un poni común… continúa… —expliqué.

No, ya no: me quitaron las ganas de hablar de eso ... si usted está aquí, ¿algún plan para salir? —Preguntó Jesús mientras me acostaba en el piso.

—¿Qué no puedes pensar en eso después? —Le preguntó molesta.

No: estoy muriendo de frío y si me escapo, empezando a buscarme. Además, necesito una fachada para esto o algo así ... bueno, aquí hay magia ... y la magia hace cosas que superan la lógica humana, entonces no hay una forma de mí. ... no sé ... ¿para siempre? Podrías decir que soy un primo lejano o algo por el estilo ... pero necesito un nombre para que fuera más creíble ... probablemente Jesús.

—Detén tu carreta un momento; Fuiste a una escuela de magia y soy algo hábil, pero no creo que puedas convertirte en un lugar así como nada ... y si no hay una falla en tu vida.

—Tranquila; No hay nada en mi vida. Si me transformas en poni podré contarte todo lo que quieras sobre los humanos ... piénsalo. Mañana me cuentas qué opinas de mi idea de suicidarse.

—Em… está bien. Cuando esté lista, te avisará… pero no creo que me vuelvas a dejar entrar sin vigilancia.

—Así que es fácil: ¿cómo se explica qué es un objeto metálico en el sótano? —Preguntó Jesús.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

—Bueno; con eso puedo comunicarme contigo en la noche para que me digas o simplemente presiónalo en el centro y te hable como hubieras estado ahí y escucha el mensaje ... ay: cómo soy tonto ... ya vengo; no hay que esperar

¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Y a dónde fue? Espero que no tarde: no quiero ni me imagino lo que sucedería y no volveré a encontrarme. Truco algo de saliva con miedo a lo que me puede pasar, pero afortunadamente Jesús reaparece en la celda con ropa nueva: ahora lleva una camisa gris sobre suéter azul, un pantalón negro y unos tenis gris oscuro.

—Pero… pero… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Grité a punto de que me diera un colapso mental.

(-Chale: se me olvidaron los guantes-) penso Jesús.

—Descuida: es un truquito que tengo. Dime: ¿Ves algo que falte en la mesa? —Preguntó Jesús.

Volteé a ver la mesa y niego con la cabeza.

—Fíjate bien.

—¿Las pelotitas metálicas? —Pregunté inclinando la cabeza.

—¡Din din din! ¡Ha acertado! —Contestó Jesús emocionadamente levantando un pulgar—. Son unas cositas que me permiten teletransportarme a distancia. En este momento están camufladas y escondidas por aquí. El que está en tu sótano es igual, pero tiene un alcance mayor. Ah, y recordé que tenía ropa de invierno guardada, así que la puse. Si te preguntan, di que me la trajiste o algo así.

-Espero que me cree y ... em ... creo que mañana. dije algo avergonzada.

—Supongo que así ahorras dinero… dichos Jesús.

—Bueno, supongo que sí… —dije.

—Bueno, funciona como si recién nos conociéramos: ya tienen para acá los otros Jesús.

Unos segundos después de la entrada Celestia, Shining Armor, Spike y Twilight Sparkle, quien venía levitando una libreta. Me pare y me moví un poco para dejar que los demás se acomoden frente a la celda.

Con Jesús ...

Celestia me observo meticulosamente.  
—Shining Armor, ¿por qué el humano todavía está vestido? —Preguntó Celestia seriamente mirándolo, quien tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Princesa Celestia, no pudimos quitar la placa en su extremidad. De hecho, uno de los guardias intentó quitársela por la fuerza, pero fue electrocutado en el intento y ...

No pude contener la risa ni la interrupción de una armadura brillante.  
—Ay ... ay ... perdón ... me imaginé la escena: ustedes impactaron y la guardia retorciéndose en el suelo tirado gracias a mi electrochoque de diez mil voltios ... ay, por favor ... continúa —le dije con una sonrisa mientras crepúsculo apuntaba en su libreta ...

—Como decía ... —Me lanzó una mirada amenazadora y yo respondí con una sonrisa y el dedo—. No pudimos quitársela, pero esa es la ropa no ...

Shining Armor volteó a ver a Lyra, quien comenzó a sudar un poco.  
—Eh ... bueno ... es una teoría basada en mis teorías sobre las prendas humanas mejoradas Lyra nerviosa.

—Al menos alguien es amable y no me deja encerrado —me quejé.

Al parecer tenía una armadura luminosa, pero antes que hiciera algo, se detuviera Celestia y ella dio un paso en la frente mientras Crepúsculo se encuentra en otro lugar.

—Lamento mucho que mis consultas.

Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.  
-¿Or what? ¿Me encerrarás y me despojarás de mis pertenencias? Ni madres. Si me quieres devuelvas, te devuelves el objeto que se negó, y te devuelvo nuestro encuentro en el bosque.

Celestia cerró sus párpados y suspiro ligeramente.  
—Está bien, pero si intentas algo, estarás informado del frío. espiga: Celestia volteo a ver al dragón.

Spike metió su garra en una de sus alas y sacó el teléfono, pero cuando intenté avanzar, Shining Armor lo detuvo con su magia y lo regresó a su lugar.  
—Primero contesta las preguntas y luego te devolvemos tus pertenencias pertinentes Shining Armor.

—Está bien —respondí desganado.

Crepúsculo pasó la página para leer las preguntas que ya tenía preparadas.

-Bien, primera pegunta: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -

—Por accidente-.

—¿Qué pasó en el bosque siempre libre?

—Una pelea con unos lobos hechos de madera.-

—¿Cómo los venciste? -

—Explosivos.-

—¿Tienes alguna relación con el animal enterrado en ese lugar?

—Era un viejo amigo —Contesté desanimado.

—¿Qué hace ese artefacto que tanto insiste en recuperar? -

—Es un teléfono inteligente y tiene muchos usos, por ejemplo, comunicación a larga distancia y mar por voz o texto, tomar fotos o videos, reproducir música, etcétera, etc.

Me pregunto si un Nokia cuenta como un arma con lo que duró que son: creo que el piso se rompe en el lugar del teléfono.

Twilight apuntaba casi comiéndose la libreta.  
—Interesante ... ¿Cómo describirías a tu especie?

—Como ... como una especie pecadora, egoísta y hundida en la oscuridad.-

Un silencio absoluto invadió la habitación por unos minutos.

—Em ... ¿Los humanos tienen alguna clase de depredador natural? -

-Si.-

—¿Cuál? -

—Lo estás viendo.-

Todos se me quedaban viendo: Spike notablemente inquieto y Lyra con los ojos chispados.

No me refiero ami. El lobo del hombre es el mismo hombre —explícalo y tranquiliza un poco.

—Eso es triste ... bueno, conti ...-

—¿En dónde está la cueva de los humanos? —Interrumpió la celestia desesperada.

-No sé qué te refieres-.

-Ni mientas: en el bosque Everfree se refugiaban en una cueva metálica hace un siglo —explicó Celestia.

—Ah, ya te entendí. Esos lugares se llaman búnkeres, y no son cuevas: son construcciones hechas para refugiarse de cualquier ataque.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde está? —Insistió.

—¿Que parte de "no sé" no entiendes? ¿Dónde está usted?

-No mientas: tu uniforme es el mismo que usaban los humanos.-

—Toda la ropa militar es similar, la única diferencia es el camuflaje según el terreno. Mire, princesa: no tengo ganas de discutir. Es más, si quiere, use un detector de mentiras.-

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Spike, dale su teléfono.-

Spike tragó algo de saliva y caminó hacia los barrotes. Con algo de miedo me dio el teléfono. Lo tomé y lo encendí. Al momento de hacerlo, la luz y el sonido de la animación de inicio llama la atención de los ponis.

—Qué alivio: aún funciona —suspiré aliviado.

Le di la vuelta al teléfono y le quité la tapa de la batería para sacar discretamente la memoria SD. En la palma de mi mano robótica se abrió una parte y se guardó la información para saber cómo estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué lo estás desarmando? espiga pregunto

—Verás: el que intenta salvar las cosas que tiene guardadas —terminé de vaciar la información y mostré la memoria—. Mira: esto es una memoria de teléfono, dentro de ella puedes guardar muchas cosas. En mi caso, fotos familiares y música.

Volví a armar el teléfono y lo que se entrelazó a Spike, que ahora lo que con un poco más de confianza y se le da una armadura brillante, quien lo pone en su magia al lado de mis cosas.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba detrás de la puerta? —Preguntó la armadura brillante arrepentinamente.

—Magia - responde, aunque recibí una mirada enojada—. Está bien, solo diré que el mejor sentido que tiene mi especie es la vista.

Aunque no haya sido capaz de responder con mi respuesta.

Lyra volteó a ver a Celestia.  
—¿Por qué estaban vigilando? ¿No confían en mí? —Dise triste llebando su cabesa y mirada al suelo.

Celestia con su casco levanta la cabeza de lyra y mira a los ojos.  
-No es que confiemos en ti, mi pequeña poni. Es él en quien no confiamos; Armadura brillante sólo se asegura de que el hombre no sea algo así como Celestia reconfortante—. Ya es hora de irnos; Mañana seguiremos con el interrogatorio.

Todos caminaron a la salida, pero Shining se quedó esperando a las guardias. Su breve plástica fue inaudible y luego unos segundos saludan para ponerse en posición.

 **-ooooooo-** **ooooooo-**

En el pasillo del calabozo ...

Mientras que el grupo caminaba por el pasillo, la armadura se mantiene al lado de Celestia.

—¿Qué tal su último turno, Capitán? —Preguntó Celestia.

—Desearía que no fuera el ultimo —confesó con tristeza—. No es que crea que Flash Magnus no pueda con el puesto: todo lo contrario ... sólo que extrañaré mi trabajo ...-

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó celestia sospechosa—.

—El consejo de cristal dice que me estoy esforzando demasiado ...-

—Quizá se refiera a que es el Capitán de la guardia de cristal y de la guardia real.-

—Yo también espero eso: no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como Blueblood. No quiero ser alguien sin nada qué hacer: me gusta mi trabajo, aunque ahora no lo necesite.-

No me preocupo: estoy seguro que ha sido el Capitán de la guardia de cristal.-

-Y yo...-

 **bueno aquí concluye el capitulo, eh de decir que no tengo un asistente que me ayude con la ortografía asi que tengo que buscar a alguien que me ayude o una forma de asegurar que no alla fallas de ortografia, aparte cada ves que doy a guardar trabjo muchas palabras se cambia o desaparecen. la siguiente semana es el siguiente capitulo si veo como eliminar la mayoria de las faltas. cualquier sugerencia es bien resivida no sugieran word por que no fusiona.**

 **bueno asta luego**


End file.
